Our story
by SiMungil
Summary: Sebuah kisah yang dialami oleh beberapa tokoh adalah cerita onshoot. Dan ini adalah songlit pertama ku.. Semoga menyukai cerita ini :)


Tsukishima Kei sedang duduk dimeja makan, ia berbicara dengan Kuro Tetsuro. Tsukishima merasa senang karena Kuro mendatanginya setelah sebulan lamanya tidak bertemu.

Mereka duduk berhadapan, Tsukishima memegang sebuah gelas hijau. Ia sesekali menyeruput coklat hangat yang dibuatnya.

" _Dia telah kembali. Bukan karena lelah LDR dan kembali dari luar negeri. Bukan karena lagi bertengkar dan kembali meminta maaf 'maaf sepertinya ini memang salahku.' "_ batin Tsukishima yang menatap minumannya.

Kuro menatap Tsukishima, ia menggenggam tangannya.

" _tentu saja, bukan kembali setelah belanja dikios sebelah."_ Batin Tsukishima.

Kuro terus-menerus menatap Tsukishima.

" _Tapi dia kembali setelah meninggal. Dirinya yang tiba-tiba meninggalkan dunia ini sebulan lalu akibat kecelakaan, telah kembali."_ Batin Tsukishima.

Tsukishima juga menatap Kuro dan kembali menatap minumannya.

"Ayo kita ambil foto kenang-kenangan dengan kamera ini." Ucap Kuro sambil mengangkat kamera yang sedari tadi ada dihadapannya. "kalau filmnya sudah habis, aku akan menghilang dengan sendirinya."

Tsukishima mengerutkan dahinya dan sedikit terkejut. "Kok gitu sih? Berarti gak usah dipakai aja. Kalau gak dipakai, kita bisa terus bersama, kan?"

Kuro dan Tsukishima saling bertatapan. Dengan perasaan agak kesal, Tsukishima bangkit dari duduk dan mencuci gelas yang tadi dipakainya.

" _dia tidak menanggapi perkataanku. Dia hanya tersenyum kecut dengan raut wajah yang sedih."_ Batin Tsukishima.

Kuro hanya bisa menghela nafas berat.

Kuro menghampiri Tsukishima yang sedang tidur.

"Tsuki, ayo kita berfoto." Ucap Kuro sesekali menggoyangkan tubuh Tsukishima.

Tsukishima membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Ia menghela nafas dan sedikit kesal dengan apa yang Kuro Ucapkan. Tsukishima membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Kuro.

Kuro berjalan ke dapur dan duduk di kursi meja makan sambil memegang kamera.

Tsukishima membuka bajunya dan mengambil baju yang ada di lemari. Dengan membawa sebuah tas, Tsukishima berjalan ke arah pintu keluar rumahnya.

Kuro menghampiri Tsukishima yang sedang memakai sepatu, "Tsuki, ayo kita foto."

Tsukishima telah selesai memakai sepatunya, ia berdiri. "gak mau."

Dengan ekspresi kesal, Tsukishima keluar dari rumahnya. Ia membanting pintu rumahnya dengan kasar.

Kuro menatap kepergian Tsukishima. Ia sedih karena Tsukishima selalu menolak ajakan berfoto dengannya.

Tsukishima telah selesai berlatih voli, ia berjalan keluar dari stasiun. Sesekali ia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap langit malam. Ia menghela nafas mengingat ucapan Kuro tempo hari yang membuatnya tersiksa.

Tsukishima telah sampai dirumah, ia masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Selamat datang Tsuki, cepat ganti bajumu. Kita akan makan malam bersama." Ucap kuro yang sedang menghidangkan makanan ke meja makan.

Tsukishima membalas ucapan Kuro dengan menganggukkan kepalanya dan masuk kamar untuk ganti baju.

Setelah selesai berganti pakaian, Tsukishima menghampiri Kuro dan duduk di kursi meja makan. Kuro duduk berhadapan dengan Tsukishima.

"selamat makan." Ucap mereka berdua.

Mereka makan dengan tenang. Setelah selesai makan, Tsukishima mengajak Kuro ke kamar. Tsukishima memamerkan baju barunya pada Kuro.

Tsukishima berdiri didepan cermin dan mencocokkan bajunya.

"Gimana? Cocok gak sama aku?" tanya Tsukishima, ia menatap Kuro dari pantulan cermin.

"bagus banget dan sangat cocok untukmu. Nah sekarang ayo kita berfoto pake baju itu." Jawab Kuro.

Tsukishima membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Kuro lalu menatap kamera yang dipegang Kuro dengan ekspresi sedih.

Tsukishima merebut kamera yang dipegang Kuro lalu melemparkan kamera itu ke sembarang arah.

"aku udah bilang kan ke kamu, kalo aku gak mau berfoto!" bentak Tsukishima, ia berjalan dan menabrakkan bahunya ke bahu Kuro.

Kuro menatap Tsukishima dan menghela nafas.

Tsukishima dan Kuro duduk bersebelahan. Tsukishima menonton tv sedangkan Kuro memegang kamera dan sesekali menatap Tsukishima.

"Tsuki, aku ingin kita berfoto." Pinta Kuro.

Tsukishima melirik diam-diam ke Kuro lalu kembali menonton tv. Tsukishima mengambil cemilan yang ada di meja.

Kuro mengambil Kamera yang tergeletak dilantai, ia meniup debu yang mengotori kamera.

" _Tsuki, aku ingin kita cepat berfoto agar aku pergi dengan tenang."_ Batin Kuro.

Tsukishima membuka matanya perlahan dan memandangi kamera itu dengan kesal. Ia duduk memeluk kakinya. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil kamera dan membuangnya ke tempat sampah.

Tsukishima kembali duduk, ia menatap tempat sampah selama beberapa menit.

"Kuro, aku tidak ingin kamu pergi lagi." Gumam Tsukishima.

Tsukishima akhirnya mengambil kamera yang ia buang tadi.

Tsukishima keluar dari kamar, ia memegangi leher belakangnya. Ia melihat ke sekeliling ruangan. Kuro tidak ada. Ia membuka pintu kamar mandi. Tidak ada juga.

"Jangan bilang Kuro sudah pergi." Ucap Tsukishima.

Kuro masuk ke rumah. Ia bingung melihat Tsukishima yang terlihat panik. Tsukishima menengok ke pintu masuk, ia menghela nafas lega. Ia langsung memeluk tubuh Kuro.

Tsukishima membuka kaleng makanan, menuangkan makanan itu ke piring dan memasukkannya ke kulkas. Ia mengambil spidol yang terletak dimeja dan menandai salah satu angka di kalender, lalu ia mengambil kamera dan menghampiri Kuro.

"Ayo kita ambil foto bersama." Ucap Tsukishima.

Kuro terkejut mendengar apa yang Tsukishima ucapkan. Ia tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya.

Tsukishima dan Kuro pergi ke sebuah mall dan mereka masuk ke salah satu toko. Tsukishima menemukan gelas pasangan.

"Aku akan foto gelas itu." Ucap Tsukishima.

Tsukishima mengambil spidol, dia kembali menandai salah satu angka di kalender.

Kuro dan Tsukishima pergi ke taman. Mereka menaiki ayunan dan berlomba siapa yang mengayun paling tinggi. Tsukshima berdiri dihadapan Kuro yang masih duduk di ayunan. Ia memfoto Kuro.

Kuro dan Tsukishima pergi ke kedai ramen. Mereka memesan ramen yang menurut mereka enak. Setelah ramen berada di hadapan mereka, Tsukishima memfoto ramen itu. Kuro mengelus rambut Tsukishima dan mengecup pipi Tsukishima.

Kuro dan Tsukishima berada dibalkon rumah. Mereka berfoto dan tersenyum lebar.

Tsukishima mengambil spidol dan kembali menandai salah satu angka di kalender.

Kuro dan Tsukishima keluar rumah saat turun hujan. Menelusuri sebuah jalan. Kuro merangkul pundak Tsukishima dan sesekali mencium pipi Tsukishima.

Tsukishima berbicara pada orang yang lewat.

"Bisa minta tolong memfotokan kami?" tanya Tsukishima.

Orang lain itu mengerutkan dahinya. Bingung dengan kata 'kami' karena orang lain itu hanya melihat Tsukishima sedang sendirian.

"iya, bisa kok." Jawab orang lain itu.

Mengarahkan kamera ke arah Tsukishima yang sudah berpose sambil memegang payung. Tsukishima melirik Kuro dan tersenyum.

Selesai difoto, Tsukishima mengambil kembali kameranya dan tak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih ke orang lain itu.

Kuro memandangi orang yang sudah memfoto mereka dengan tatapan sedih.

Kuro dan Tsukishima berjalan menuju sungai yang ada dikota mereka sambil bergandengan tangan.

Setelah sampai di sungai, Tsukishima meminta Kuro untuk berdiri membelakangi sungai.

"senyum sumringah dan pasang gaya yang oke, ya?" pinta Tsukishima.

"Ah baiklah." Ucap Kuro.

Tsukishima merasa sedih dan memandangi kamera. Ia kembali tersenyum dan memfoto Kuro.

Tanggal 28 menunjukkan bahwa hanya ada sisa satu film di kamera tersebut.

Tsukishina menghela nafas berat. Ia tahu bahwa hari inu Kuro harus pergi meninggalkan ia lagi.

Tsukishima memegang kamera dan mencoba menahan tangis. Ia mengarahkan kamera pada Kuro yang sedang duduk di sofa dan memegang kaleng yang berisi setangkai bunga.

Tsukishima mulai menangis, ia sebenarnya tidak rela memfoto kuro. Masih menangis.

"disatu foto terakhir ini, kita sama-sama bilang ingin menunjukkan senyum terbaik kita. Tapi kenapa.. Kenapa.. Air mataku tidak berhenti keluar?" tanya Tsukishima yang tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk keluar.

"Tidak usah dipaksa kalo emang gak mau. Aku.. Akan selalu disampingku, kok." Ucap kuro tersenyum tipis.

Tsukishima menangis semakin kencang, ia mulai mengarahkan kameranya ke Kuro. Tsukishima bersiap menekan tombol shutter. Kuro mengangkat kaleng yang dipegangnya dan tersenyum lebar.

Tsukishima berhasil memfoto Kuro, ia melihat ke sofa. Kuro sudah pergi dan hanya tertinggal kaleng yang tadi dipegang Kuro. Tangis Tsukishima semakin pecah.

Ia teringat kenangan-kenangan ketika bersama Kuro. Terlebih ketika Tsukishima ditelfon oleh kepolisian setempat, bahwa Kuro mengalami Kecelakaan lalu lintas dan meninggal ditempat.

Terlintas sebuah kenangan yang kebetulan lewat dipikiran Tsukishima.

Saat ia dan Kuro pulang berbelanja, saat berpegangan tangan, saat mengangkat belanjaan, saat tertawa bersama, saat makan malam di kedai ramen, saat berada di beranda rumah, saat berada di jembatan penyeberangan, saat memandangi mobil yang lewat dan matahari terbenam, saat berjalan di atas batas jalan, dan saat mereka melakukan hubungan intim.

Kenangan saat Kuro ulang tahun pun tak luput terlintas.

Tsukishima memandang kaleng berisi bunga tergeletak di atas meja.

" _Dirinya telah pergi.. Bukan karena pekerjaan diluar negeri atau kami bertengkar."_ Batin Tsukishima yang sedang melihat hasil foto dan sesekali tersenyum.

" _Tentu saja, bukan pergi ke kios juga. Dia telah pergi ke tempat dimana kami tak bisa bertemu lagi."_ Batin Tsukishkma.

Tsukishima melihat foto kaleng berisi bunga dan sofa yang terakhir kali diduduki oleh Kuro sebelum difoto.

" _Kenapa orang-orang mengambil foto,ya?"_

Tsukishima menempelkan foto tersebut di dinding.

" _Kenapa bunga itu bisa layu?"_

Tsukishima bersiap memfoto tapi tidak jadi.

" _melepaskan tombol shutter bagiku ibarat melepaskan sesuatu."_

Tsukishima pergi sendirian disaat turun hujan tak lupa ia membawa payung sambil sesekali tersenyum.

" _Melepas kenangan diwaktu itu, perasaan, kisah, dan juga dunia."_

Tsukishima berdiri didepan dinding dan menatap beberapa foto yang diambilnya disaat Kuro belum menghilang.

" _Mungkin terdengar dingin, tapi mengambil foto itu bukan untuk mengingat kenangan, melainkan untuk melupakan. Begitulah pikirku. Disaat kita melepaskan sesuatu, maka ada sesuatu yang akan lahir. Ketika menekan shutter, dari situlah terlahir perasaan dan kenangan yang baru. 'melangkah kedepan.' Begitu katanya."_

Tsukishima terburu-buru, ia mengambil tasnya lalu berjalan ke pintu keluar. Ia membuka pintu dan menguncinya.

" _makanya sekali lagi, aku mengambil foto."_

Tak berapa lama, Tsukishima membuka pintu rumahnya lagi dan mengambil kamera yang tertinggal.

" _Untuk melahirkan cerita baru, dan juga dunia yang baru."_

Tsukishima melihat ke dapur, ia mengingat tentang Kuro. Sebuah foto Kuro sedang tersenyum sambil memegang kaleng berisi bunga. Tsukishima tersenyum lebar dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

 **TSUKISHIMA POV**

 _Sementara menunggu saat fajar, aku pun menutup mata dengan perlahan. Hanya menunggu angin baru berhembus dan cahaya yang menyinari hatiku._

 _Selamat malam, bintang paling terang ku. Ku mohon teruslah bersinar, aku takkan meminta agar harapanku terkabul. Karena kamu sudah melindungi ku._

 _Aku tak memerlukan jawaban, cukup dengarkan aku. Inilah kata-kata terakhir namun bukan perpisahan. Meski kamu tidak ada dikota ini, aku akan terus menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mu. Aroma mu dibawa pergi oleh angin yang berhembus. Aku akan terus mencarimu didalam kenangan ku. Kita akan bertemu lagi di suatu tempat seperti di hari itu._

 _Pemandangan dari peron stasiun pun bahkan sudah berubah, sejak hari itu bangku merah yang kamu sukai pada saat itu masih ada disana dan terasa dingin._

 _Berapa kali ku ucapkan padamu "aku merindukanmu". Kini aku takkan mengucapkannya lagi namun aku dapat mendengarkan suaramu yang berkata "terus maju" dan "tersenyumlah"._

 _Meskipun sepi dan menyedihkan, aku akan tersenyum. Tak ada seorang pun yang tahu, hanya kita berdua saja. Kita pasti akan selalu menjaga janji itu disaat apapun. Hanya di sana lah aku dapat mendengar suara tawamu. Suatu saat lagu yang kita berdua nyanyikan akan terukir dihati setiap kali menutup mata, selalu._

 _Saat aku meneteskan air mata, kamu pun memelukku tanpa pikir panjang. "mengapa kamu menangis?" " semua akan baik-baik saja" "kamu begitu berharga" , aku selalu dapat mendengarnya bahkan hingga sekarang._

 _Aku merindukanmu, aku merindukanmu, hatiku terasa sakit. Aku selalu mencari sosok yang mirip denganmu. Aku tidak memerlukan jawaban, cukup dengarkan aku. "terima kasih" dengan senyuman namun bukan perpisahan. Meski kamu tidak ada di kota ini, aku akan terus menyanyikan lagu kesukaan mu._


End file.
